


Eclipse

by CyanSong



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanSong/pseuds/CyanSong
Summary: The avengers find out some teens are fighting crime and want them to stop. They don’t—————————————————————————— this is about a year old. I’m not good at descriptions
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"How....... Alexander?"  
".....Luna... he ...alot.....blood."

I could barely make out what they were saying. My head was pounding and my body aching. I heard Ash and Luna talk about Alexander, me. I scanned the room, looking for Peter. Disappointed, I fell back asleep. 

When I woke up again I saw peter next to me, with a worried face.

"You ok Alexander?" I heard him ask.  
"Ugg-"  
"Yes- or no?" He said, starting to panic.  
"I'm ok.... I think? What happened?" I asked. Confused. My head still pounding  
"You don't remember?" Peter said, slightly amused, before quickly going back to the question, "Well....."

{FlashBack}

"Little Lion!" Spider-Man yelled as he shot webbing at a wall and started swinging towards the middle school, "We need to hurry! A shooting just started five minutes ago!"  
"No doubt there keeping some students captive." LIttle Lion said under his breath, "I just hope he doesn't kill anyone."  
"Ya Alex." said Peter.

{10 Minutes Later}

Once they got there spidy had a small throbbing in his head.

"Ugggg." Spider-Man grunted, "My senses are telling me that they are in the gym."  
"I think so too, I see them in the room." Little Lion whispered. 

They quietly found a small window, far away from the captives. Spidy tried to figure out a way to open the window. Breaking it would be loud and the shooter would hear. When Peter was pondering how to open it Alex punched it lightly and it opened easily. 

"How did you do that?" Peter questioned.  
"Idk, powers I guessed." Alex mumbled as he climbed into the building.

They snuck around on the roof towards the captives and shooter. When Peter and Alex finally came up with a plan after 10 minutes they heard a loud boom. Frozen, Peter slowly looked down, hoping to not see one of the captives shot, or worse. When his gaze met the ground he didn't expect to see what he saw. He saw Hawkeye and Black Widow.

The latter of the two had a gun in her hand, it was aimed at the shooter (who they still didn't know who they were) and looked like she was prepared to shoot without feeling any emotion. Well the other had a bow at his side and was trying to figure out how to help the people who were here. 

Alex suddenly kicked off the roof and flipped towards the ground. He turned invisible right before he landed on the gym floor.

Hawkeye was shocked when a person started falling from the sealing, and was even more when they disappeared. 

Alex made his way towards the captives (who saw him fall) and made himself visible again. When she saw their faces he recognised them quickly. He saw his teacher Washington, his crush John Lorence, the sister treo of Angelica, Elisa and Peggy. He also recognized M.J, Gwen, and Flash (the school bully) with two of his friends. 

"Follow me, and be as quiet as possible." he whispered as quiet as he could, but also loud enough for them to hear him. He quietly escorted them out of the building from were the Secret Agents entered. Then he went and joined the fight.  
A few seconds after Alex fell Peter shot webbing at the gun in the shooters hand. He took out the bullets and pocketed the items. He then quickly dropped towards the ground. 

BOOM! He heard from behind him. Peter flung around to see some of the shooters friends. There were five of them, two with guns and three with knives. His senses pounded in his head. They were all armed. The two shortest one sprinted over to were the captives were. He would try to stop them if the other three weren't shooting at him and stabbing him. He was able to disarm one of them after a while of fighting and webbing them in the face. He heard a gunshot behind him and the moaning of the original villain from pain. Then he saw Black Widow some over and start to help take down these three and saw Hawkeye head towards Alexander to help him. 

He shot webbing at the current person we were fighting and made him fall. Black Widow took out after a minute or two. When the three were out he looked over towards the others. Alex was bleeding from his side, he was walking with a limp towards me, but he suddenly collapsed on the ground after taking a few wobbly steps. With a loud *clunk* his head hit the ground, causing him to go unconscious.

Peter wan towards him in an instance. It hurt to see him like this. 

"No no no no....." He whispered to himself.  
"He should come and have Bruce look over him." He heard the male avenger say as I started to rip off some of my and his suits to wrap around the wounds.  
"No, he can't, he won't. Last time someone one of us knew went to a hospital they died." Peter said without thinking the words over.  
"Last time? What do you mean?"  
"Both of are families either left, or died."  
"Are you ok?" he heard a female voice say as Peter's eyes began to water, he was about to cry.  
"SHIT." he said to himself. "He will miss school again!!"  
"Your kids?" Natasha questioned aloud, stating the obvious.  
"Why are you kids fighting crime?" Clint asked  
"Shit." Peter said as some of Alexander's blood started to puddle on the ground.

Cling slowly headed to pick up unconscious teen hero, but before he could Peter clucked his friend close to him. His worried look quickly replaced with a death glare aimed at the archer. 

"He's not going with you." Peter said through his teeth. "He's will come with me were there are people we can trust, unlike you." The last part he said under his breath.  
"But you need-" before they finished peter scooped up Alex in his arms and began to run out of the building before swinging away.

Current time with the Avengers

Clint and Natasha stayed quiet during breakfast.

Natasha felt sick thinking of the kids being orphans, especially about the one that was unconscious by the end of the fight. She took his blood from the ground in hopes to find out who he was, but didn't feel comfortable asking Tony. 

Tony saw her just staring off into space slowly stirring her cereal. After five minutes of that he broke her thoughts. 

"What's wrong with you two? Didn't you guys meet Lion and Spidey two days ago?" Little did he know he just make things worse.  
"One of them got hit hard and lost a lot of blood." he started hearing Nathasha say under her breath well Clint acted like he didn't hear him.  
"Who are you talking about?" Tony asked.  
That, Clint heard. "The two beat us to the scene."  
"How?" Tony asked slightly surprised.  
"They made it to the scene before us and Lion got a giant cut on his side, he was limping, so he must of had sprained his foot or broke his leg." Clint explained. "When we offered to have him see Bruise Spidy said last time when someone one of them knew was in the hospital they died. Also that there family either left, of died."  
"What else?" Tony asked.  
"He mentioned something about school, and about missing another day." Natasha said. "The others they fight with are also kids too I bet."  
Tony was about to ask something but Clint cut him off. "He left with Little Lion before we could stop them. We couldn't stop him from leaving."  
"You said that you have some of Lions blood, right? I could use it to find out who he is."  
"That would be good." Said Natasha as she handed Tony the vile of blood.

Later in the lab

'It's as if something is off in his blood' Tony thought as he looked into Little Lions Dna. 

Jarves has been looking through the Dna for an hour. 

"Sur, I found two teens Dna in the blood sample" The robot stated.  
"Who?" Asked Tony, slightly surprised.  
"The two are Peter Parker and Alexander Hamilton" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

“We need to talk to Peter about this.” Steve said after learning what Jarvis said whose blood it is.  
“Well, the other was one of the criminals, or a hero.” Natasha said out loud, not exactly to anyone. “He doesn’t seem like he would do crime, but he keeps a lot of secrets.”  
“So should search for him or wait for him to come to work?” Bruce asked as he entered the room.  
“We should wait for him to come so we can check his DNA to see if anything is off.” Tony said as he started to head to his lab. “And so he can’t escape.”

Meanwhile, With Peter

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit.” Peter said to himself.  
“Don’t blame yourself.” Alexander said trying to comfort him.  
“How can I if some of our blood was near two of the Avengers?” Peter barked,  
“Maybe they didn’t notice?”  
“Then noduce everything!” Peter ranted “What do you think they are going to do next time I go to work? They will probably experiment on me or turn me in to shield!”  
“You always think of the worst scenarios.” Mumbled Alex quietly.

Peter was pacing the floor. Back and forth, back and forth over and over again. He was thinking to himself. After awhile he suddenly stopped and his face went from intensely thinking to worried and slightly curious.

“What if…. I quit.” Peter mumbled slowly.  
“WHAT!” Alexander practically yelled. “You can’t. That had been your dream sense before we met!”  
“But, if I quit being an intern they can’t check by blood.”  
“Where would we get money for supplies then? If we begged social workers would find us. Neither us or the girls would like that!”  
“But-”  
“Can you at least go one more day before you decide, please?” Alex begged.  
“Fine.” Growned Peter. He knew that if he said ‘no’ then Alexander would make him.

Later that night

“Your almost all healthy,” Stated Ash. “but you need to stop crime fighting for a week, both to heal and lay low.”  
“That's good.” Alexander said to the medic of the group.  
“You can’t leave the building tomarrow ether.” Ash added.  
“Why?” Alexander questioned. “I was planning to meet Lorence at the park.”  
“If you do you have to be monitored so you don’t get into a fight.”  
“I'm not like Peter! I can avoid fights.”  
“Come on! Samul Seabury call the cops after you got to close to him well talking about how the revolution of the Rebels against the Loyalists for the new laws and school rules.”  
“They taxed tea more than anything else. They are making students pay to print out papers for school! Now I have to take some of my lunch money just to turn in an essay about the Revolutionary War!” Alex said, trying to defend himself.  
“You were suspended for a week! Samule has a restraining order on you!” Noted Ash.  
“Fine, you win.” Alex said in a sad defeat. “I’ll cancel with Lorence.”

The next day

‘Should I do this’ Peter thought, his hand inches away from the door handle. They already know most of my family is dead. I was able to keep Aunt May's death a secret from them. They would go crazy if they found out im a homeless orphan that's running away from foster care.

After a minute of standing at the door he mustered up the courage to open the door. As he made his way up to the lab he thought over all the scenarios that might happen when he gets there. He could get turned in to Fury, he could be sent back to foster care, he could be experimented on, he could be fired, be forced to move into the tower or have to reveal his identity to the public.

When the door opened he just stood there, staring off into the distance, reconsidering if he should leave and go on patrol instead. Then the disappointed face of alexander flashed in his mind. He will do it, but be prepared for anything.

He quietly slipped on his web shooters.

“Hey kid.” He jumped as he saw Tony staring directly at him with a stern voice and face looked a bit of a mix between anger, disappointment and curiosity.   
“H-Hey.” Peter mumbled. “You usually are working on something when i get here.”   
“I am.” Tony stated. “But I need you to do it.”  
“Whats you project then?”  
“I'm comparing you DNA to Steves to see how different his is compared to yours.”  
“W-Why?” Peter said, starting to get nuvorce.  
“Why are you getting so nervous all of a sudden? It's just to see the difference between normal DNA and his.” Tony said, though the way the teen was acting it seemed as if he was hiding something.  
“Ummm……. Why my blood? Couldn't you do that to any of the Avengers other then Bruise?”   
“I could, but im curiose about your blood type.” Tony said, trying to make it not seem suspicious. “Because you are always beaten and bruised when you come here.”  
“....ok ...?” Peter mumbled so quietly that Tony barely could barely hear him.  
“Ok, let's get started.”

Peter sat down near were Tony is ready to start the experiment. He hesitated when tony reached towards his right arm, he reluctantly gave it to him. Before Tony could take some of his interns blood he noticed something on Peters wrist. Holding his arm tight, he examined the device.

“What is this?” Tony asked examining it.  
‘Crap’ Peter thought, he forgot he put the web shooters on his wrists. “Ummm… It's a new watch?”   
“It's not a watch, Peter. Do you think im stupid.” Tony sighed. “It looks like one of Spider-Man's web shooters.”  
“Ummm… No it’s not?” Peter said kinda like a question.  
“Your Spider-Man, aren't you.”  
“No I’m not!” Peter yelled as he snached his hand out of Tony’s grasp.  
“Yes, you are! Your DNA was in a sample of Little Lion and Spider-Man’s blood.”  
“It could be from getting beat up at school.” Peter said as he backed up towards a window.   
“It would've been dried up by then though.” Tony said walking towards peter, feeling a bit betrayed.  
“How do you know?” Peter said, panicking. The only way out was the window.  
“Jarvis turn lockdown on for this floor.” Tony stated as if he knows what peter was planning. Metal blocked the windows so Peter couldn’t escape for awhile.   
“What exactly are you hiding other then that?” He asked.  
“Nothing!” Peter stated loud enough it almost was a yell.  
“And you found the trackers i put on you.” Tony yelled, anger increasing as he went on. “I never know where you are! New York is always dangerous, so instead of avoiding danger and staying safe you head straight into fights! You almost die sometimes!”  
“The trackers make it feel like your stalking me! I keep secrets so I can keep helping people. You would make me quit as soon as you found out.”

Suddenly, Peter’s head spun and he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

\------------------------------Tony's Perspective-------------------------------------

“Kid? Kid!” I said as he rushed towards Peter, the boy was so mysterious and he kept a lot of secrets.

He was panicking. Peter suddenly passed out. His head made a THUNK as it hit the ground. Wondering what made him pass out he looked around him. There was a blood stain on the back of his shirt. The blood ran down his back and started to make a puddle on the ground.

Later

He was sitting in one of the medical rooms in the tower. Sitting next to Peter. His chest showly rose and fell. It's the morning and he passed out at 4:45. 

Suddenly he heard a phone buzz in peters pocket. He grabbed the phone to find a person named ‘Alex’ calling him. Curiose, he answered the call.

“PETER! Where are you?” the voice asked. “You were supposed to come back at 2:00.”  
“Hello, this is Tony Stark. Peter is currently laying in a hospital bed. He was bleeding out his back, I don't know who hurt him.” I said at the same time trying not to panic.  
“SHIT!” Heard the person on the other end says. “Where is he?”   
“He is currently at the Avengers Tower in a hospital room. Who are you anyways?”  
“Umm, Im Alexander Hamilton.” He heard Alexander say hesitantly. “People usually call me Alex though.”   
“Ok, Alex. Are you going to come to check on peter?”   
“Ya, it it ok if two other people come also? We usually hang out with Peter. He gets injured a lot and one of them can tell you what other indurese he has and had.”  
“That would be great. When can you be here by?”  
“Ummm, in about ten minutes.”  
“That's good.”  
“Bye!” Alex said quickly.

“Jarvis, when three teens come into the tower bring them here.” He instructed the AI.

With Alex

“What has peter gotten himself into this time?” Asked Luna as they all ran towards the tower.  
“Whatever situation he is in I hope he isn't too injured.” Ash stated. “Last time he was injured he had two broken bones and sprained his ankle.”  
“Ya.” Mumbled Alexander. “We had to come up with a good excuse for him missing school. Teachers are hard to convince.”

They rambled about that until they hot to tower were they were all panicking about what happened to him.

When they made it to Peter they were met by a worried billionaire.

“What other indurese has he had?” Tony asked worried about what they were going to say.  
“He had broken ribs, arms and legs. Had sprained his ankles multiple times. A Lot of cuts and bruises and lost consciousness a few times.” Ash stated as she stared at her unconscious friend. “Over the last two and a half years.”  
“How is he still alive?” Questioned Tony.  
“I'm pretty sure you figured out he's is Spider-Man, one of his powers is fast healing. He can lose a bruise usually overnight. Cuts heal in a few days, and it takes a week for broken bones usually. But the fast healing makes it so he has a fast metabolism. Depending on how much he eats affects his healing. If he eats little he barely or doesn't heal. If he eats enough food he heals quickly.”  
“That explains a lot.” Tony said under his breath. “What other powers does he have and why does he have powers?”  
“He was bitten by a radioactive spider and got special abilities. He can climb walls and stick to stuff, he has super strength, healing and has a sixth sense that tells him were danger is and has fast reflexes.”  
“What powers do you three have?” Tony asked, catching the three off guard. “I know you three have powers also.”  
“Umm…. I have strength, healing, have X-ray vision, I can climb walls and can turn invisible.” Alex mumbled, still surprised.  
“I can heal others, can read minds, can use guns and knives, I can see in the dark and can fly.” Ash said, she knew he was going to ask that question.  
“I use guns, knives, know people's emotions, know we’re danger is and im part robot.” Luna stayed with a stoic face.  
“How did you get your powers?” Tony asked.  
“Lab experience.” Alexander said with a flash of sadness appear on his face or a second.  
“Bats.” Ash said. “I was raised until the age of ten by bats.”  
“I was born with it.” Mumbled Luna.   
“How old are you?” Tony question.  
“14.” Alex said in annoyance.  
“15.” Ash said, worried, staring at Peter.  
“16.” Luna mumbled.  
“And why are teens fighting crime?!” Tony sighed angrily.  
“We have are reasons.” Ash stated like a fact.  
“And there are kinda personal reasons.” Ash said through gritted teeth, giving a death glare that could almost kill a person.

Tony made a mental note to keep away from the deadly Crossfire of death glares. 

“How did you three meet Peter?” Tony asked.  
“He broke me out of OsCorp experience.” Alex whispered so quietly Tony barely heard him.  
“He was beaten and bruised after stopping a robbery. He was shot and was bleeding out his side. I brought him to our house,” She said as she justerd to her friends. “I removed the bullet, cleaned the wounds and bandaged him up. When he woke up, I told him what happened and about my powers.” 

“How did you meet him?” Tony asked Luna.  
“Well…. Um…. it’s a long story,” she said, her face covered with worry and fear. “We used to live together.”  
“One, final question,” Tony said to the group. “When Peter said himself and you guy’s parents and family left or died, what did he mean?”  
“Well… My parents died on a camping trip. The campfire wasn’t out completely when we went to sleep. A fire started and it killed them,” Ash said, she was getting closer and closer to crying with every word. “My little sister got severe burns. We were hopeless, helpless. We were until we followed bats to a cave. After a few years we were found by hikers when we were picking berries. They took us to social workers. My sister, Pepper, was happy and acted like everything was from a dream or picture book. She was happy with a normal like, i wasn't. Its was so uneventful, boring. When i told hew my play to runaway from the foster home, from foster care she was surprised. She asked ‘what could be better than our current life?’. I needed aventure, drama in my life. A boring, normal life wasn't for me. When I offered her to come with me she said no. She like living like everyone else. I left the next night.”  
“I was a child of two agents.” Started Luna. “I followed them and trained like them without them knowing. When they found me punching a wall one day they disowned me. They erased everything about me from there lives and the internet. I got injured and half of my face was scarred and was covered in rashes. I made a half mask for my face to cover it up.  
“That’s… sad?” Tony offered. After a minute of silence he asked, “What about you?” Alexander had been quiet the entire time.  
“Ummm……. Well… My dad was abusive to my mom and I. He spent almost all there money. After my father left i got a job, I was eleven.” Alexander choked and sobbed. “We were barely meeting meets end. Then my mom died because of an illness. After That i immigrated to america from a small island. A day after I landed Oscorp took me because I didn't have a sittisin ship here in america. They experimented on me instead of sending me back to the island. I was beaten and bashed. Once i had to fight a lion, I was bitten and clawed multiple times. I barely survived. Somehow, during that fight i got something added into my Dna. When I woke up the next day i had powers. Not soon after did peter come and free me and others.”

The boy started sobbing as he finished the story.

“Did that answer your question!” He heard Ash sharply hissed. “His backstory is full of life changing and scarring events. He was scarred for life seeing and feeling abuse!”

The girls comforted there sobbing friend and tony snuck out of the room. As he snuck to the kitchen he was greeted by his team. 

“So, how is peter?” Asked Steve.  
“He’s been worse, from what i heard. His friends are here checking on him.” Tony responded with a sigh.  
“What are they like?” Bruse asked out of curiosity.  
“Surprisingly, each of them have a treat or two you guys have. Alexander had been experimented on. Ash has a deadly death glare and is a bit of a medic. Lastly luna, she is like an agent. She and ash use guns and knives. Something different she has is a robotic mask covering half of her face.”  
“That reminds me of bucky.” Steve mutters to himself.  
“And there teenagers?” Questioned Clint.  
“Ya. The strange thing is that they all have powers and no family and has strange backstories. Ash was raised by bats after her parents died until she and her sister were found and were sent to foster care. She was there until she ran away from foster care. Luna is a daughter of agents until they disowned her. She was erased from their lives and from the internet. No one really knows she exists.”  
“What about Alex?” Clint asked.  
“Well… His dad was abusive to him and his mom. His dad left around the time Alex got his first job, at eleven. His mother died of a disease. He immigrated here. When he did he was turned into a lab experiment for Oscorp because he didn't have a citizenship. He had to fight a lion. He got powers from that and gained freedom when Peter broke in, saved and set free him and the others being experimented on.”  
“Wow…” Bruse mumbled  
“Wate… Did you say powers?” Natasha asked. It was the first time she talked in the conversation. “So Peter and his friends are heroes?”  
“Ya, about that…” Tony started. “I think they should stop.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Peter, Peter, Perer…….” Alex muttered to himself.  
“Shu, shu, shu. Your ok, everything is going to be ok.” Ash reassured him in a calm, quiet tone. 

Alex was having a nightmare. He always had them when one of the group members was severely injured. Sometimes it's about his friends during other times its repeating his dad's abuse or Oscorps abuse to him and other ‘experiments’. A few times its about Lorenz hating him for being Gay.

“You’ll be ok.” Ash continued.   
“Here,” Luna whispered as she slipped him his notebook. “You will be ok. Write down anything that's on your mind.”

Writing fixed almost all of Alexander's problem. It helped him calm down. Almost immediately alex started scribbling down all his thoughts. His nightmares. 

They still were in the room. Ash overheard the Avengers talk about making them quit fighting crime. She kept one of her powers a secret so she has a trick up her sleeve.

“We need to leave as soon as Peter wakes up,” Ash muttered under her breath. “They are going to make us quit being heros.”

“Crap, Thats bad.” Whispered Luna. “We can't stop. It's the only thing that keeps us people. We already told the public are names, not where we live or what school you go to. Anyone except our friends dont know our last names.”  
“That's because we don’t have any.” Hissed ash quietly.  
“Being a hero is the only thing that keeps Alex sane.” Luna pointed out.  
“That is true. So as soon as Peter wakes up we will go.” Ash finished right before they heard footsteps.

Ash quickly got up to check on peters bandages. They needed to be changed. She scrambled to find bandages.

“There over here.” She heard a male voice say. Startled, she jolted turning around to see a man with grayish-brown hair. He jumped seeing the teenage girl with her fists up. She is ready to fight. The scars over eyes made her look like she could kill anyone with a glare. 

“Ummm…… Are you ok?” The man said.  
“Ya… I was just startled.” Ash said slowly lowering her fists. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Bruse, and your Ash, right?” Bruse guessed.  
“Ya, I am. How did you know?” Ash questioned.  
“Tony said your a bit of a madic.” Bruse said. “And your changing his bandages.”  
“Ya…” Ash muttered. “Thanks for the bandages.”

Ash grabbed the Bandages out of Bride's hand. She carefully started to unwrap the bloody bandage on Peters Arm. It looked almost healed, so she noted it and reapplied the bandage. Then she started on his other arm.

“He is almost healed.” She murmurs.  
“K” Bruise noted.  
“He has healing, can sense danger, and other stuff.” She said. “He should be healed by tomorrow. And he should gain consciousness in a few days.”

After she replaced all his bandages she checked his temperature. 98 ‘Good’ thought Ash.

“The three of you must be hungry, do you want to come to the kitchen to get something to eat?” Bruce asked the teens, hoping they say yes. It looks like they haven't eaten much recently.   
“Sure.” He heard a young boy say as he intensely scribbled into a notebook.  
“That sounds good.” Murmured Luna. 

Ash just nodded her head.

He lead then down into the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen each teen made a small or light lunch. Ash had pita and hummus, Luna made scrambled eggs and Alexander made a salad. Bruse made some tea. 

He was questioning why the already starving teens are eating small and light meals. Alex slightly scowled seeing the tea, but the girls just rolled there eyes.

“Don’t hate him just because he likes tea.” Scolded Luna.  
“It’s not him, it's that the tax for it is always raising! Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the tea!” Alex exclaimed getting louder here the end of the sentence.  
“Alexander, please?” Sighed Ash.   
“I’ll try.” Alexander murmured under his breath.

Bruce slowly sipped his tea as he thought about Tony planning to make the teens quit being superheroes. Bruse argued that they needed to continue doing it. Losing their crime fighting hobby would make them lose part of themselves. He would feel the same if he lost the hulk side of him. It protects him and those he cares about.

“What were you and you Avengers talking about when Tony said ‘I think they should stop’.’ Ash asked, mimicking the last part.  
“How did you hear that?” Asked Bruse, confused. “You were on a different floor.”   
“Well... I have super hearing.” Said Ash sheepishly. “Don't tell anyone.”  
“I won't. It's not my secret to tell.” Promised Bruce.

The teens continued eating three meals until they were finished. They didn't seem that much fuller. He noted to tell the others to make them eat more. The teens suddenly pulled out homework. Wate…

“Shouldn't you be in school right now?” Bruce questioned.  
“Well, I have been there a lot. Ash has problems with her wings. Alex has been suspended a few times due to the ‘revolution’. Peter always goes, except if he is too injured. All of have skipped to fight or because of being too hurt to go. Ash always go when one of us is too injured.” Stated Luna as she took her mask off. She has a black eye, rashes bruises and has a scar over both eyes like Ash.  
“We are ahead of our classmates and some teachers.” Muttered Alex.  
“The teachers are surprised when we all are absent for a week..” Ash chimed in.  
“How are you not expelled?” Bruce sighed.  
“We turn in all our work and get good enough grades for the teachers not to care, and we have high enough grades not to care.” Alexander stated.  
“Are your parents worried about where you are and when you go to school.” Questioned Bruse.  
“Ummm…. We don't have any, and if we were to explain Alexander would probably break down.” Ansured Ash.  
“So, you are in foster care?”  
“Use to be.” Mumbled Ash.  
“No.” Alex ansured.  
“Not in a million years!” Exclaimed Luna.  
“Wait, so you guys homeless?” Bruse asked, worried.  
“Ya” Sighed Luna. “We are.”   
“You could stay here.”  
“If we do we will get nagged at school asking ‘why do you go into the avengers tower every day?’.” Ansured luna, mimicking the last part with a weird voice.  
“And we don't want any attention.” Mumbled Ash. “We just want to be introduced by students. Except when we get bullied, or when Alexander,” she started glaring at alex. “And his friends break the law to one up the loyalists.”  
“Well, do you want to go to a guest room so you guys can get sleep, or do you want to go back to peter?” Bruse asked.  
“We’d prefer to go back to Peter.” Ash insured after looking at her two friends.

He led the Teens back to Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe they are homeless!” Tony almost yelled. “I mean, why didn't Peter tell me?”  
“There a bunch of teens that don't feel comfortable to trust anyone.” Stated bruse.  
“And they haven’t had normal lives. Well, maybe Luna had a normal life.” Clint added.  
“They said that they are orphans, right? That May died then.” Bruse stated, a worried face shown on his face.  
“Why didn't Peter say anything about that either?” Asked a confused, angry Tony Stark.

“I think Alexander is in the rebellion against taxing.” Bruse said, breaking the silence.  
“What makes you think so?” Questioned Natasha.  
“He scowled at tea and said stuff about teas price.” Stated Bruce.

Before anyone could say anything they saw a small teenage figure with long turquoise and cyan pigtails. She was wearing a crop top shirt. Between the shirt and black leggings is bandages. Her hands in gloves and her eyes, blue and red, each had a scar over them. The same color of her eyes it was over.

Ash went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water. Feeling the awkwardness of her coming into the room after they talked about Alex.

“He is in rebellion.” Sighed Ash.  
“How did you know what we were talking about?” Questioned Clint.

Ash just stood there. Avoiding answering the question. When she finally did move she went over to Bruce and whispered in his ear.

“Peters awake.” 

She quickly scrambled towards the elevator.

Later

“Here.” Said Ash as she passed Peter the water bottle.   
“T-Thanks.” Peter Croaked with a dry, scratchy voice. He took a sip of the water. Then his voice became less scratchy. “Thanks.”  
“Just relax, you lost a lot of blood.” Whispered Ash, helping him drink water.   
“Where are the others?” Asked Peter quietly.  
“Well… Luna is on putroll. Alexander is doing something for the rebellion. As for the Avengers, Steve is training. Bruse and Tony are in a lab. And I have no clue were Clint and Natasha are.” Answered Ash.  
“Does Tony Know?”   
“Ya, he figured it out. We told him your powers and our powers. I kept one of mine secrets, same with Luna.” Ash said, whispering the last part.  
“I wonder what Alex and the rebels are doing.” Muttered Peter.  
“Probably doing something crazy.”  
“Ya.” Chuckled Peter.

That night with Alexander

“Hurry guys!” Whisper yelled Lorenze. “We need to hurry before anyone comes to open the shop!”

The gang made of John Lorenze, Hercules Mulligan, Lafayette and Alexander. They broke into a tea shop unnoduced. There goal is to get all the tea and dump it into the harbor.

“Ya, we can't get caught!” Alex said.

The gang was gathering all the tea. If they get caught they will probably get expelled. And some may get sent to jail or Juvenile. If Alex or Lafayette get caught they would be sent back to there countries or sent into foster care. 

Meanwhile

Luna was patrolling when she got an alert of a tea shop getting robbed. ‘Please have that not be Alexander and his friends’ she thought.

She teleported there in a matter of seconds. She sighed when she saw Alexander in there. 

“You should go home.” Exclaimed Luna as she teleported into the building.  
“Umm… Hi Luna?” Hesitated Alex.  
“Just go, you shouldn't be here.”  
“Ya, but this will put the rebels higher than the loyalists.” Murmurs Alexander.  
“Ya, but you wouldn’t like to go to jail!”  
“That’s not what I’m worried about.”   
“Then what?” Luna asked.  
“He’s worried about being sent back to his country.” Lorence assures for him.   
“C’mon, Alexander!” She heard Hercules Mulligan shout. “We need to hurry!”  
“I’m not getting involved in this.” Sighed Luna, with her hands up in surrender before teleporting away.

The next day

“C’mon guys! We need to hurry.” Yelled Alexander. “If we want to get to school on time we need to hurry!”

The teens had a five minute run to get there, and school started in seven minutes. Luna had her mask in her bag and her hair is covering her eye. Nether Tony or Bruse nodus her face arm. It was robotic and had a solar eclipse on it. The only reason they hadn't noticed it was because she was wearing a jacket and had a glove covering it. She hopes to keep it introduced.

When the group reached the school they had two minutes to put stuff in there lockers, grab their books and make it to there desk, or they could lug around school with heavy books until lunch.

They decided to keep their books with them. Just as they sat down at their desks the bell rang. It was a close call.

“Now class,” Started Professor Washington. “Today we are going to be learning about..”

This is going to be a long day.

With Peter

“Ugg.” Peter groaned as he woke up. His world was spinning a bit, but he felt ok. 

He slid out of bed, his head started pounding. He didn't want to stay here. The door slowly creaked open, startling Peter. He would of freaked out, but his head was hurting too much for him to pay too pay attention. 

“Look who’s awake.” He heard a voice say.   
“I didn't expect you to be up yet.” He heard another voice say, with what sounded worried.

‘Ugg’ He thought, realising who they were.

“Why am I here?” Peter asked as he turned to Bruce and Tony.  
“You were injured and fainted from blood loss.” Anured Bruce. “How do you feel?”  
“My head kinda hurts.” Peter answered truthfully, the spinning slowing.  
“Your friends stopped by,” Tony mentioned. “They were worried about you.”  
“Ya, they are like a family.” Peter muttered. “Where are they now?”  
“They left for school.” Anured Bruse.  
“How long have I been here for?” Questioned Peter.  
“Three days.” Uttered Tony.  
“I need to go.” Peter stuttered, checking his wrists to see if this web shooters are on them. ‘Shit’ he thought releasing they aren't there.   
“You can't leave, You need to rest.” Bruse said, consurned.  
“I cant stay ether.” Peter countered.  
“Why?” Tony asked, consurned.

Peter didn't know what to say. He can't say that he and his friends were planning to leave the city that weekend. He was backing up towards the window. Tony and Bruse following, concerned looks covered their faces. 

“Tell us, why?” Tony asked again.  
“It's none of your business!” Peter snapped in response. He was getting overwhelmed.  
“It is if someone is bothering you.” Responded Bruse.

Well they were conversing peter kept backing up towards the window.  
He knew they wouldn't let him leave willingly. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked again, sturner then the previous times.

Peter’s back hit the widow. 

“I'm not telling you.” Peter snapped.   
“Peter..” Bruse said as he walked towards Peter.

Before anyone could say anything Peter smashed the window and jumped out of it. He grabbed onto the wall of the building and stayed there, holding his breath.

“Peter!” Both men yelled racing to see where he went. They didn't see him.

After Peter heard both men leave he sailed down the building and raced towards the apartment, were he knew his friends would head after school. Confident that they didn't tell the avengers were there home is. 

He reached there 10 minutes later. As he climbed up he heard people yelling his name. He knew they would look soon after he left. HE continued to climb until he reached the window. He opened it quickly, but not loud enough to be heard. THen, he climbed through the window and closed and locked it. He checked the clock, 2:40. The others will be back soon.

Taking in a breath, he went to get the spare web shooters


	6. Chapter 6

With Ash, Luna and Alex

“C’mon,” Nagged Alexander. He filled up his notebook and the girls won't let him get another. “I can't last a day without something to wright on!”  
“We have scratch paper, you can wright on that.” Ash retorted.  
“Uggg….” Alex grew, knowing he can't argue with them.

As the three walk towards the apartment they saw bucky. The only reason knew it was him was because of his metal arm. He kinda looked lost.

“Hey bucky,” Luna said. “What are you looking for?”  
“Peter ran off.” Bucky explained. “Do you know were he could of went?”  
“Ya, I do.” She stated. “We are heading there right now. It’s best you don't come through.”  
“Why not?” Bucky questioned, with a little concern on his face. They could be going to the moon for all he knew.  
“Were leaving.” Luna insured ash she and her friends walked past him.  
“Where are you going?” Bucky asked. When the teens didn’t stop or tell him he reached out for luna’s left arm. When we grabbed her wrist she stopped. She tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp, but when she failed, she reached for her shoulder. We were surprised when she continued walking, but she detached her arm. He was surprised, but it didn't stop him for her other arm. This time it wasn't fake. 

“You have a fake arm?” Bucky asked.  
“You have one also, why is it a big deal?” Luna responded.  
“Ya, but why do you have one?”   
“I was caught by HYDRA. They experimented on me for about a month. Some point in that time they experimented what fake arms would work on there staff if they were to lose their arm during a fight. They cut off my arm and replaced it with a metal one. They did that just to see if the metal arm they designed would work. I edited it so i would feel more comfortable with it.” She explained, with a glare and a sower tone. “Can I have my arm back?”   
“Ya.” He muttered, handing back her metal arm. 

She pulled her hand out of bucky’s grasp before the teens sprinted off at top speed. Bucky ran after them.

After 30 minutes of a chance he ran into an alleyway. He saw Alex standing in the middle of it, LUna standing next to him. Looking farther back he saw Ash pulling off her jacket. Under it was a crop top and a wight shirt. A second later blue demon, bat like wings spread out from her back. Shen she shook her head there were two mini ones on her head. She flew up before any questions could be asked. 

“Can you tell me where he is?” Bucky shouted.  
“Can, but won't.” Alex retarted.

Before bucky could do anything else the teen disappeared. He ran forward to where Luna was to grab her and to learn were Peter went. He grabbed her wrist and held it tight.

“Tell me where he is.” Bucky said, like a threat.   
“If you can catch me.” She said.  
“I just did.”   
“No you didn't.” she said, smirking. A second later she disappeared.

Looking around the ally he couldn’t find her. When he looked up he saw her on a rooftop, still smirking. 

“Now!” she yelled.

Bucky was confused, then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Then saw alexander run up the wall in front of him. He back flipped off of it and kicked him on the head, still confused about what hit him on his head.

“What was that?” Bucky asked after getting kicked.  
“That's for following us!” He heard Alexander say next to him.   
“Are you disappearing or teleporting?” Questioned an annoyed Bucky.  
“I disappear, luna can teleport and ash has wings.” He heard Alex says, but he didn't see him.

Alex ran up the wall, well invisible. When he got on the roof Luna was there and ash was flying above them. They ran towards the apartment were they knew Peter would be if he left the tower. They were going to leave the city. Leave the city. They were going to Baltimore. It has more crime then new york and here it has other heroes. There are no heroes. The cops probably were overworked.

They only had three more blocks to go before they reached the apartment. They hadn’t run into any other avengers. 

“I bet that they are still looking for him.” Alex mumbled.  
“Ya, they won't find him they put a tracker on him or if they run out of places to look and search all the apartments until they find him.” Luna responded.  
“Maybe they gave up.” Ash said hopefully as she landed in front of them on the roof.  
“They won't.” Sighed luna. “But we can hope.”  
“Ya.” Panted Alex. “Were lucky we only bumped into one of them. If they cant find him they will definitely ask us.”  
“Ya, lets keep going.” Ash responded.

They continued running towards the apartment. They snuck in through the window and soon after heard Iron man's thrusters fly by.

Later that night

“You guys ready to go?” Questioned Ash as she pulled a black mask over her mouth.  
“Ya.” Peter said half heartedly. He felt guilty for not telling the avengers were he is going. But at the same time he didn’t care. They were like family to him, but he didn’t trust them 100% like he did with Ash, Luna and Alexander. He only trusted the avengers 82%. They were like friends, not like a family.  
“Are you sure i cant get another note book?” Alexander hoped.  
“No.” Both ash and Luna said at the same time.  
“We only have $34.47 left.” Explained Luna. “And we need that for food, to prepare our sites and to get ammo for weapons.”  
“Here,” Peter said as he passed some paper to Alex. “You can use this until we can get another.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Check to make sure you got all you need: your site, weapons, civilian clothing, money, any food and whatever small trinkets you want to take with you” Listed Ash.

After the group double checked their bags they headed out. They snuck out in the darkest, blackest clothing they have. Ash is wearing a black mask that covers her mouth. She is wearing a black hoodie covering up her wings. She is wearing a grey, ripped jeans. and black boots. She has bandages wrapped around her wrists and her waist, covering up wounds that weren't able to heal properly. Not even if she went to a real hospital.

Luna is wearing a shirt that has one short sleeve and one long sleeve. The long one covering up her robot arm. She is wearing black leggings. Her face mask is covering her eye. And has black boots.

Alexander is wearing a black hamilton hoody he found in a dumpster. She was wearing jeans and faded sneakers. 

Peter has black pants, a black hoodie and dirty sneakers.

The teens made their way out of the city. Luna would teleport with Alex ahead to find the best way out. They would teleport back and lead the group through that area, and repeat. Surprisingly, none of them saw one sensed trouble. 

They were half way out of the city when Peters scenes went wild. He felt trubble from every direction. Luna saw him freaking out.

“What’s wrong?” Luna asked, consurned.  
“Somethings coming.” She heard min mumble.  
“Frome were?” Ash asked.  
“Everywhere.” Peter said through clenched teeth.  
“Who how whatever it is surrounded us.” Alex summed up.  
“Ya.” Peter said.  
“We should go to the next rooftop,” Said Ash. “If we keep going they or it might leave us alone.”  
“Ya.” Murmerd the others.

As the group headed along the feeling didn’t stop. Luna felt the danger. She wanted to teleport away with the others and be safe from whatever is following them. They jumped to the next rooftop. Before they could go any farther they smelt smoke. 

“Fire.” They all murmured. Then changed their route towards the smoke. The group dropped into a nearby ally and changed into their sites. Ash flew there. Luna teleported Alex and herself their and Peter used webs to got there. When they got there an apartment building was burning down in flames. It reminded Peter about how aunt May died. There apartment burned down and May didn't get out. 

“Eclips!” Luna heard a Firefighter shout. “There are still people in there. Can you get them out.?”  
“Ya.” she responded.

The group was heading up to the top floor, but before Ash could she heard. “Amber? Can you help heal the injured before you go up?”  
“Sure.” Ash ansured.

After fifteen minutes of healing the wounded and getting people out of the building Ash headed up to help her friends.

“Anyone hear?” She shouted as she searched the building.  
“H-hear.” She heard a young girl caught.

She searched the room, it looked like a bedroom. After a minute she found a young girl hiding under her bed. 

“I'm going to get you out of here.” Ash said in a calm voice.  
“O-Ok.” The girl stuttered.

She pulled the girl out from under the bed and carried her through the building, looking for a window or fire escape. 

“So, what's your name?” Ash asked, trying to make the girl less nervous.  
“Sara,” She responded. “What's yours?”  
“Amber.”  
“That's a cool name.” Sara laughed.  
“Ya. So Sara, do you like flying?” Ash asked as she reached a window and opened it.  
“Ya.”   
“Do you want me to fly you down?”  
“Yes!” Sara squealed.

Ash put Sara on the ground and slid through the window. She was flying, reaching her arms out for Sara. The kid climbed out of the window and clutch Ash. The two girls flew down and landed on the ground near the medics.

“Can you help Sara?” Ash asked a nearby medic who just finished up on someone.  
“Sure.” He responded after looking at her.

Ash flew back up to look for anyone else. 

“Ash!” She heard someone say.   
“Ya?” she responded after seeing it was Luna talking with Alex and peter next to her.  
“The floor is clear, but we need to hurry! The building is going to collapse any minute now!” 

The four ran towards the nearest window. But before they could get out the building collapsed on top of them.

“Omg….” Luna muttered, looking at her friends under stones and burning wood. “I’ll get help!” 

Luna teleported away, leaving her friends lying there, helpless.


	7. Chapter 7

“Where do you guys think he went?” Tony asked the group.  
“I don't know, but his friends know.” Bucky sighed.  
“Do you know where they are?” Bruce asked hopefully.  
“Nope,” Bucky responded. “But they’ve been keeping secrets.”  
“What secrets?” Clint questioned.  
“Ash has wings on her back and head.” Bucky ansured. “And Luna can teleport and has a fake arm. Alex can turn invisible, not sure if that last part is secret though.”

The group kept brainstorming were they could be until Luna appeared in the middle of the room.

“Alex, Ash, Peter. They are stuck under stone and burning wood.” The teen pantsed.  
“Wate, did you say they are stuck under burning wood?” Steve asked.  
“Ya.” She coughed.  
“Do you know were?” Bruce asked.  
“No, i could teleport one of you there though.” She responded.  
“Who should go?” Questioned Bruse.  
“I’ll go.” Tony said.  
“K” The teen said.

Tony called one of his suits and after he put it on Luna asked. “Are you ready.”  
“Ya.” He responded.

A second later tony and the girl disappeared.

“Anyone else wondering how she got a metal arm?” Clint said a second later.

Meanwhile

“Where are they?” Tony questioned.   
“Over hear!” Luna shouted from behind him.

When Tony stood next to her he saw the three other teens. They were lying under burning wood and a lot of stone. 

“Can you help me lift it up?” He heard Luna asked as she was led to the other side of the pile.  
“Ya.” He responded.

The two pulled the stone off the others. They then had to lift up burning wood without Luna burning her hand off. They were able to lift the wood and move it off the others. 

“How are we going to get them back?” Tony asked her.  
“I could take two trips teleporting two of them.” Luna ansured. “Can you fly one back?”   
“Ya.” He answered as he picked up Peter. 

Luna picked up Alex and teleported away. Tony flew peter back to the tower. When he hot there Luna was in the medical wing with Alexander and Ash on beds. She was unwrapping bandages that were on Ash. Before he could protest saying it would be better to keep them on he saw tarabble scars. The biggest about a foot long and the smallest was 4 ½ inches.

He set peter down on a bed. Then Bruce walked in. When he walked in he saw the scars on Ash and cringed.

“How did she get those?” He asked as Luna was cleaning her wounds.   
“I don't know, she had them when I met her.” Luna responded.

Bruce went to work on Peter. Tony left the room and got out of his suit.

A week later

“Are you sure you guys are ready to go back to school?” Asked Tony.  
“Yes, were sure.” Growned Peter.  
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes, he is. We all are.” Respond Ash as she hid the wings on her head (How is that even possible?) and pulled on a jacket to cover her other wings.

The teens moved in with the avengers after what happened with the fire. Each of them were adopted by an avenger. Ash was adopted by Bruse. Peter was adopted by tony. Alexander was adopted by Steve. And Luna was adopted by Bucky. They became one big super family. Each with different powers and personalities to contribute. It's not a ‘happy ever after’ story because they still had fights, problems and enemies. The end.


	8. Field trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is set sometime in the future -let’s just say a few months- and the kids have a feild trip to their home. It’s unfinished unfortunately

“Ugg…” Peter groned. It felt like the school day would last forever. He glanced at the clock, ‘Five minutes’. Peter was tapping his foot on the ground.

“Before you go,” Mr. Harrison said. “We are going on an overnight field trip next week. We will be there Tuesday thru friday. Only the students that have been absent for less than 10 days can go on the trip. You need to take home these permission slip and returned they, signed, by friday.” He said holding up the permission slips.

He spent the next minute passing out the slips to everyone except Luna, Ash and Alexander. The three have been absent for more than 10 days. Peter had (Surprisingly) only been absent for 9.

“Any questioned before I dismiss you?” He asks. “Yes Ash?”  
“For the people who have been absent for more then Ten days stay at home those days?” Ash asked as pulled down her sleeve, covering her bandages.  
“Sure.” He responded. “Any other questions?”  
“Any hints of ware were going?” Asked Faffiette.  
“Lets just say, everyone is going to freak out when we get there.”

\-----------------------------Later That Day-----------------------------

“How was your day?” Clint asked the teens as they were quietly eating dinner.  
“Its was fine.” Mumbled Ash as she swallowed some pasta.  
“Our class is going to have a field trip next week, but we had to be absent for less than 10 days.” Alexander said. “So he is letting us stay here during the trip. Peter can to though.”  
“Where are you going to go?” Questioned Steve.   
“The teacher won't say.” Mumbled Peter. “Its over night.  
“How long is it?” Asked Bruce.  
“Four days. Tuesday thru friday.” Luna insured for him.. “That means four days without stopping any crime.”  
“It's not that bad.” Stated Clint. “Peter, think of it as four days of being normal.”  
“I guess so.” Peter murmured in response.

On Friday

“Everyone turned in their permission slips.” Stated Mr. Harrison.   
“So now can you tell us where we are going?” Growed ash loudy making everyone else around the class laugh.  
“We are going to Stark Industries.” The teacher announced.

Everyone except Peter, Luna, Ash and Alex were excited. The four crowned. Flash looked at them and said obnoxiously. “Now we will find out that your ‘internships’ are fake.”  
“There not Flash.” Ash said through clenched teeth. Giving flash a death glare.  
“There definitely fake.” Tomas said, backing up Flash.  
“Whatever.” Ash sighed as the group walked around them.

Back at the tower

“Do you know where you going now?” Tony asked.  
“It's here.” Laughed Alex.  
“This will be fun.” Ash said sharing mischievous looks with Natasha and luna. 

Tuesday morning

“Have fun on your trip!” Tony smirked as Peter left. In response he got a groane for a response.

When he got to school he went up to Laffiette to chat. They were met by Tomas and Flash.

“Hey, Loosers.” Flash said. “Ready to find out that your Internship is fake, Peter.”  
“Its real.” Peter said threw his teeth.  
“Sure it is.” Tomas said sarcastically. “And im the president of the U.S.A.”  
“Its real. Peter never lies.” Laffiette said, backing Peter up as he and Tomas glared at each other.  
“Seperate you to!” Mr. Harrison said separating the two teens.

Tomas stuck his tongue out like a kid and in return he got a disgusted look from Laffiette.

“Got on the bus everyone!” Mr. Harrison said as he headed the students into the bus. 

About an hour later the class arrived at SI. As the class w  
walked into the lobby everyone except Peter were looking around the room in amazement. A minute later they met their tour guide.

“Hi, im Cristal and i’ll be your tour guide for the next few days.” She said to the class. “When I say your name come up and get your Pass. It will allow you to get into different areas in the building. Lafayette.

When she said Lafaette came up and she gave him a wight pass with his name on it. She continued that until all their classmates got passes.

“Any questions before I show you where your rooms are?” Cristal asked. “Yes Flash?”  
“How come Peter have a Pass.” Flash said.  
“He can use his intern pass. interns.” She responded. “Now, if you follow me we’ll go thru security.”

Cristal led the group towards security. 

‘Cristal Jonsin, intern and tour guide. Clearance level four’

Everyone else looked around in confusion well Cristal just laughed.

“That's Tony's AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” She explained. “Now walk through one at a time.”

‘Flash Thompson, guest. Clearance level one’  
‘Tomas Jeffersin, guest. Clearance level one’  
‘Lafayette, guest. Clearance level one’  
‘Peter Parker, intern and guest. Clearance level ten. Welcome back. Would you like me to inform Me. Stark that your here?’  
“No F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Peter mumbled as he continued to walk thru security  
‘Charls Lee, guest. Clearance level one’  
‘Samuel Seabury, guest. Clearance level one’

All their classmates started to murmur about why Peter has higher level badge. 

“How much did you pay her to say you are a interns? I thought you were poor.” Flash spat.  
“I didn’t.” Sighed Peter.  
“And how did you hack into the AI?” Asked Tomas, not paying attention to the response.  
“Like I said, I didn't.” Peter repeated.  
“If Peter said he didn't, he didn't.” Laffiette said before the two could say any more.

Later, during lunch

“Yummmm, tastes like home.” Laffiette said as he bit into a warm baguette.  
“I bet.” Peter said as he swallowed a bite of pasta.  
“What do you think we’ll do after lunch?” Laffiette asked.  
“I don't know.” Sighed Peter. “Probably visit a lab or something.”  
“Samule, we know your eavesdropping on us.” Sighed Laffiette.  
“So? I wanted to make sure you weren't planning something to make the ‘rebels’ beat the loyalists.” Spat Samuel, putting air quotes around the world ‘rebels.  
“The rebels are better and you know it!” Laffiette shouted, standing up making some of his food fall off the table.  
“No their not!” Samule shouted back. The two getting at eachothers throats.  
“Everyone, let's get going.” Shouted Cristal near the elevator. The two scowled at each other before walking twards Cristal.


End file.
